


Drink

by The_Deserter_Angel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Deserter_Angel/pseuds/The_Deserter_Angel
Summary: Togami and Fukawa say it's for killing brain cells.Yasuhiro believes it's to enjoy the time.Asahina states it is unhealthy.Kirigiri affirms it clouds the mind.But to Naegi, it's a bittersweet memento.





	Drink

All started with a simple celebration for his birthday. Due to Yasuhiro's constant insistence, Togami and Kirigiri allowed a few low alcohol drinks for the meeting.  
It didn't take much for everyone to know that Naegi was a lightweight when it comes to alcohol.  
It didn't take much for everyone to know that Naegi was unbalanced when it comes to alcohol.  
It didn't take much for everyone to know that Naegi's inhibitions lower when it comes to alcohol.  
But, it took much for everyone to know that behind that lightweight, unbalanced and daring Naegi, he remembers the old cheerful and peaceful days. He can help the longing that is a slow stab in his heart for the gone days.  
The pain of the hangover it's little compared to what he saw in his dreams.

Sometimes, he drinks a little before going to sleep.  
His dreams are filled with laughs, cries of indignation and friendly arguments.  
Sometimes, when he is downhearted, he drinks a little more to remember better, even knowing that he may wake up crying.  
In these dreams, he revives the playful banter with the lovely idol. He remembers the quiet and yet good friendship with the cute soldier. He misses the cases in which he helped the mysterious and beautiful detective.  
He knows it's unhealthy to do this. He knows he is betraying his friend's trust when they ask if he is okay and he lies with a smile on his face.  
Kirigiri has affirmed for as long as she knows him, that he is an open book when it comes to lying.  
It is true when it comes to other things.  
But when it comes to keeping secret the only thing that makes him remember the old good gone days, Naegi is the best liar.  
And so, he drinks.


End file.
